


Living History

by traveler0145



Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Merlin (TV), The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, BAMF Arthur, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), F/F, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, M/M, No Beta, Nonbinary, Oblivious Arthur, Stealth Crossover, We die like uh...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler0145/pseuds/traveler0145
Summary: Merlin and Arthur, both Immortal after Camlann, travel the earth and meet (and inevitably befriend) our favourite historical/fictional figures (starting with Achilles and Patroklos) up to the present day. On their way trough history they are sometimes paid a visit by a certain Doctor and a pair of celestial/occult beings who are not at all friends.This isn't remotely done yet, BUT: I really want to write this and I definite will (if only for myself).I'd be really grateful for ideas on who they could meet.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Merlin (Merlin), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. The Beginning - Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter is a time they lived through so this is chronological order. The only chapter that doesn't confirm to the order is the second one (bc the Trojan war happens way before Merlin(bbc) but just ignore that and you're fine)  
> -enjoy.

_Morgana is Asexual (bc. GOOD GOD I need some rep.) and in love with Gwen. Also Merlin and Arthur are in love but have not confessed yet bc they are stupid._

When Merlin was young he'd thought he'd never get out of Ealdor. He never even really _wanted_ to go anywhere else. After all everything he knew was _here_. Then his mother had sent him to Camelot and he'd met Arthur and Gwen and Morgana and Gaius, who was like a father to him. Merlin took care of Arthur, Made friends with Gwen, went after assassins, studied magic in secret and regularly talked to Kilgarrah; When he finally returned to Ealdor to fight Kanen he found that the village he'd grown up in- the village that had been his entire world- wasn't so big after all. In fact it was rather small. "Or maybe-" he mused "-I've gotten bigger." The idea pained him a little, like he was leaving something behind.

He returned to Camelot knowing that he was now _more_ than when he'd first arrived. When Gwen was accused of sorcery, he told the court that he was the sorcerer; no-one believed him, except Gwen, who never explicitly said anything to let him know she _knew_ , but when he asked her to trust him she always did without as much as a second of hesitation and a glint of _something-more-than-trust_ in her eyes. The other Person who believed him was Arthur. The resulting conversation was messy and loud, but when they had stopped shouting Merlin realised Arthur was hurt for not telling him about his magic sooner and Arthur realised Merlin didn't want him to have to choose between himself and the King. They talked well into the early hours of the morning until Merlin passed out on the Princes bed from sheer exhaustion; Arthur stayed in his chair by the fireplace and decided for himself what he'd already known subconsciously: he'd choose Merlin over the king any day. 

Then Morgana came to him, telling Merlin about her dreams which sometimes were not quite dreams and other times not dreams at all. Together they planned for her to flee the castle and live in the nearest druid camp. It was there that he first heard the name _Emrys_. Surely, it was no more than a whisper but spoken with certainty. In the following weeks Gwen became more and more miserable until Merlin took her to see Morgana. From then on Gwen stayed every other evening at the camp, and sometimes even ended up spending the night. Merlin was happy seeing the two of them together at the Camp. Truly. But he knew that they deserved to live freely, not hidden away from the world, and for that magic had to legalised. Merlin also knew that he would have to bring that change. 

The dragon, who was truly a pessimist in his own right, had warned Merlin about Morganas turn to dark magic, back when Merlin hadn't even known Morgana had magic in the first place, and they were very close now, so when Mordred came back to Camelot as a young man Merlin decided that he should at least _try_ and trust him. After all, there wasn't anything the knights wouldn't do for Merlin in case Mordred turned out to be threat. He never did.

Then Morgause came along with her twisted ideals and boring speeches and he decided that while she _was_ powerful, she was no match for him. If all else failed, he could always banish her to the ends of the earth.

The battle of Camlann took the Warlock by surprise. When Morgause appeared directly behind Arthur Merlin wasn't there to stop her dagger; wasn't there to catch Arthurs limp figure, but thanks to Morganas Prophetic dreams and Kilgarrah's wings they arrived in time to pull Arthur back to the land of the living. Years and years ago Kilgarrah had called Merlin and Arthur _two sides of the same coin._ By healing Arthurs mortal wound Merlin melted their cores together and, though it only became apparent many summers later, they were immortal; unaging and unchanging, the only constant in a crumbling world.


	2. The Song of Achilles pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen, newly back from the dead, sail the Mediterranean. Sadly the gods decide to take the wind away to punish the greeks and they are stranded on the coast of troy. 
> 
> or: Merlin, his Idiot and his Queens meet the best of the greeks and his most beloved. Also present are an Angel that gave away his flaming sword and a demon that didn't really fall but more vaguely sauntered downwards.

Merlin and Arthur, who are still oblivious, are joined by the reincarnations of Morgana and Gwen who don't really remember _everything_ from their past life, but have fallen in love again regardless. Together they sail the mediterranean and the aegean and end up in troy where a war is in full swing. 

TLTR: Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen meet Achilles And Patroclus   
—  
Maybe I'll put some Merthur fluff but idk yet, I'm not good with romance.   
—  
The wind woke Merlin before the sun could. Well, technically it was the lack of wind, which was odd because He and Arthur as well as Morgana and Gwen were on a ship, which was coincidentally in the middle of an ocean. 

Merlin groaned, stretched his arms above his head and set one foot on the floor of the small vessel. He and Arthur were currently sleeping in hammocks because there was only one cabin and they'd figured since Gwen and Morgana were the ladies they should have the bed. Also because they were sickeningly in love. 

Merlin groaned and trotted over to Arthurs hammock on the opposite side of the room, shaking it violently. "If I don't get to sleep, neither do you," he mumbled to himself while continuing to shake the hammock and tap Arthur on the back. "Get up idiot. Something weird is going on." 

Finally Arthur groaned and turned towards him. He opened his eyes drowsily, then realised Merlins face was less than five inches apart from his and flinched back, eyes going wide."What do you _want_ ," he hissed in a startled voice, trying to keep his cheeks from flushing. _Strawberries_ Merlin thought. "The wind is gone" Merlin said "How do you knooow that« Arthur asked drowsily, dragging his words. "Because the noise isn't drowning out your stupid questions anymore" Merlin answered deadpan. "You can't talk to your king like that Merlin, thats-" "What? honesty" asked Merlin with a grin. Arthur let out a groan and turned his back to him. 

When Merlin had first set foot on the ship he'd doubted that it'd get him and Arthur anywhere, but with the help of an magical book that focused on woodcraft (and Arthur) he'd quickly fixed some of the main issues ("There is a _hole_ in the side Merlin, we can't cross an _ocean_ with this!"). The first storm had been a bit of a problem since none of them had ever properly sailed a ship, but experience _was_ the best teacher and after a fortnight they were all decent sailors. Navigation had proven to be tricky though, so Morgana had decided focus on that, consulting a Book from the castle library for reference. Meanwhile Arthur liked to pretend to be Captain. 

Merlin returned to his side of the lower deck and opened the large wooden crate that held his belongings. He quickly changed his nightshirt for a loose white shirt and brown breeches. He decided to wait with breakfast until the others woke and instead use the time to figure out why there was _no wind whatsoever_ , so he climbed the ladder that led on deck. Although he was briefly blinded by the rising sun, he noticed the landmass at starboard immediately. 

"Guys! Guys!" Merlin knocked rapidly on the cabin door. After a minute he heard shuffling and a sleepy Morgana opened. 

"What," she snapped, annoyance clearly audible in her voice. 

Pendragons weren't early risers. 

Behind her Gwen was just getting out of bed. Weird. Merlin knew for a fact that Gwen was an early bird. His face flushed red as he realised why exactly Morgana was so displeased about the interruption.

"The wind is gone but there's land maybe two miles out at starboard. I need you to find us a good landing place." he hesitated for a moment. "You _do_ have maps for the aegean, right?" 

Morgana groaned even louder. "Fine," she slurred and turned away to change into her day clothes. Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Give us five minutes. We'll meet you in the galley." Merlin closed the door with a chuckle and went to wake Arthur. 

Ten minutes later they were all seated at the table in the galley, eating cheese and bread that had gone stale days ago. Merlin had even dug out the last apples which were neatly sliced and plated. "I do hope we’ll be able to purchase some foodstuff; were running a little low for my taste" Arthur mused and took one of the appleslices. 

While the others finished eating Morgana consulted her book and decided that the best landing place was a small bay, not too far from the closest city which was, according to the book, called _Ilios_ or, when translated with a spell to english, troy. 

After breakfast they decided that although technically Merlin _could_ magic the wind back they'd rather not risk it, just in case the locals were some magic hating brutes. "Yeah" Merlin said, words dripping with barely concealed sarcasm, "Because that would _definitely_ stop me from doing magic" Arthur only snorted. 

They took up the oars and soon the landmass grew on the horizon. As soon as they reached shallow water Merlin steered the small vessel straight towards the beach. Then they all went aboard and pulled the ship higher on the beach with the help of a _little_ magic. After securing the ship with wooden pillars that made it stand upright they decided to check out the close vicinity before setting up camp. That plan went up in smoke, as they made their way uphill. 

There were _people_ here, and they had to be close by. The more they ventured onward the louder the noise got; Voices shouting in strange tongues, metal clanging against metal, fire cracking, the rustling of linen and a sickening scent lingering in the air. They reached the top of the hill. Right before them a giant camp stretched along the coastline. Merlin wondered how they hadn't noticed it before. It was huge. Bigger than Camelot and seemingly well set up, like it'd been here for years. 

For a few minutes none of them spoke, until Gwen broke the silence. "I thought there was supposed to be a city?" she asked, confusion clearly audible in her voice. 

"It is. Over there are the city walls. _That_ must be Troy." Arthur guessed. "So this over here must be the attacking army" 

"How do you even _know_ they're an army? The camp looks kind of permanent, like a new settlement..." mused Merlin. 

"Over there is a training field. It's way too big to be for a guard only and it could certainly hold a proper army for battle assembly." 

Merlin grinned. "You're not half as stupid as make yourself out to be, huh?" 

Arthur smiled his blinding smile at Merlin "You only figure that out know?" 

Morgana sighed deeply."As happy as I am that you finally admit the obvious feeling you have for each other, I'll need you to ask to stop flirting boys. There is a patrol coming towards us right now." 

Arthur and Merlins spluttered _"I don't even _like_ him - Oh is that so? - We're not _flirting_! - Yeah! It's called, uh, banter - He's not even my type - So you _do_ like men? - Why do _you_ care?"_ got drowned out by the enclosing patrol. 

There were a dozen of them. Soldiers dressed in light white cloth and sandals, armed with spears and leaflike blades that glistened in the early morning sun. They wore almost no armour as though they hadn't have the time to put some on. Maybe they just didn’t need any. On their deeply tanned skin, which wasn't surprising considering the climate, most of them displayed an array of scars and cuts that were still healing. The leader reached them first. » Ποιος είσαι και πώς φτάσατε εδώ?« he spoke a language none of them understood; it was clearly a question. 

Merlin didn't need to turn towards Morgana. Instead he reached out with his mind like Mordred used to. »Well Morgana, do you happen to know any translation spells? I _do_ know one but its meant for the written word.« 

Even though Morganas expression stayed untroubled he could hear the smirk in her voice as she answered, » I figured. You’re talking about the one we used on my book?« 

»Obviously. I guess we could try to exchange the spell part for _book_ for _language_ ; That should do the trick.« 

Morgana smiled ever so slightly » I'll take care of Gwen. If you'd be so kind and bewitch my idiot brother so he doesn't feel left out?" Merlin smiled and nodded as he wove the spell around himself and Arthur. 

The leader of the patrol was staring at them in bewilderment. These strangers appeared out of nowhere; They were most certainly not from here, judging by the strange clothing and pale skin, and one of them had blond hair just like the prince of Pythia, Achilles. But Achilles didn’t have any siblings. 

Only one of them looked like she could be from around here, with her dark skin and curly black hair. But none of them had spoken a word. maybe they were deaf or mute the patrol leader mused. He should just escort them to Agamemnon. They were potential war prizes after all. 

Suddenly the two that looked, with their equally dark hair and pale skin , like siblings _’children of the night’_ opened their mouths. 

In perfect synchronisation they chanted a string of words the guard didn’t understand and for a moment the rising sun reflected in their eyes and made them seem like liquid gold.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a specific crossover to happen (easily done are of course stuff like _Hamilton, Les Mis, Percy Jackson, Sherlocketc. etc._ )please do tell. 
> 
> ALSO: Dialogue prompts are welcome.


End file.
